Of Negi And Eggplants
by loob88
Summary: Miku finds herself in a ski lodge, that just so happened to be double booked. Guess who else was staying there? The biggest (albeit accidental) pervert in Vocaloid history, Gakupo. Will she learn to love her roomie in this tale of negi and eggplants? Read on to find out... (Rated T for fluffyness) (Pic from photobucket)


**A/N: Just a sweet lil Miku x Gakupo fic. This is multi-chapter. May be fluffy in parts, I will warn you when those bits come around.**

**Pairings in this story are: Miku x Gakupo (obviously), Kaito x Gumi and Len x Aoki Lapis (I hate the twincest shipping).**

**Enjoy!**

**-Loob88**

_Chapter One_

_Of Ski Lodges and Showers_

Miku brushed the last few strands of her teal hair into place before adjusting her lucky negi hair clip.

"I hope this holiday goes great. I don't want a repeat of last year, when the oven exploded and Aoki had to be rushed to the hospital. Believe me, it's really hard to find a hospital in the middle of the jungle." She muttered to herself, before checking the suitcase for everything. _Today's going to be a good day,_ she told herself.

_Today's going to be a good day._

She zipped up her suitcase and got into the waiting cab, making sure to have her negi hair straighteners inside the suitcase, safely hidden beneath hundreds of negi-themed items.

0o0o0o0

The airport was bustling with life. Vocaloids from all over Japan were queued up, many of whom Miku couldn't put a name to. There were some she could. Big Al and Sweet Ann, presumably in Japan on their honeymoon, Gumi and Kaito, fresh off the plane from Hawaii and Rin Kagamine, looking kind of lonely without her brother at her heel. Miku chuckled when she thought of her brother and how he behaved like a little kid despite the fact that he was 18, almost 19. She remembered their first clumsy kiss when they were both 13, on a park bench, in front of Kaito, her soon-to-be ex. it was awkward, but she liked it.

She kinda missed the little runt.

All feelings for Len were swept aside when she saw him and Aoki. They walked up next to her and smiled softly.

"Hey, Miku." The young sapphire-haired girl grinned.

"Hey, Aoki." Miku replied. She could see the scars from the incident last year, but thought it wise not to say anything.

"Len and I are going away on a little break. We thought it would help us get over the little...trauma...we had whilst on the group bonding break last year. We're going to Cork, in Ireland. Where are you going?" Aoki smiled.

"I'm going to a ski resort in Denmark." Miku beamed back. Len's face lit up and he stifled a laugh.

"What is it, _baka?_" Aoki rolled her eyes at her boyfriend.

"It's just...that...Gakupo booked the same holiday as you. He arrived there...yesterday." Len replied, his words coming in between fits of giggles. Miku looked at him, face redder than Teto's hair, before growling.

"I BOOKED THE SAME WEEK AS THAT BAKA? WHY DID I HAVE TO DO THAT? EVERY HOLIDAY IS THE SAME! EVERY LOUSY STINKING HOLIDAY!" She fumed. Aoki let out a sigh.

"Len, you fool! Why did you go and make Miku angry?" She grunted, slapping Len full-on across the face.

"I didn't mean to!" Len squeaked, hitting back. Miku chuckled a little, walking away as the couple began to argue.

0o0o0o0

**5 hours later...**

Miku arrived at the ski lodge she was staying at, door keys and suitcase in hand. She unlocked the wooden door and stepped inside, relishing the smell of fresh pine.

"Holiday home at last!" She beamed, locking the door behind her and flopping down onto the couch.

"Hey!" Came a voice as Miku's backside landed hard on somebody's back. Miku looked down to find she was sitting on a dazed Gakupo, who had fallen asleep on the sofa.

"What the HELL are you doing in my Ski Lodge?" Miku yelled, face even redder than before at the sight of Gakupo, dressed only in his deep-purple dressing gown, in HER Lodge living room.

"I thought it was MY lodge! They gave me keys too!" He yelled, producing a pair of keys. The two vocaloids stood in silence for a moment, before putting 2 and 2 together.

"They double-booked!" Miku gasped. Gakupo nodded.

"I guess so. Well, it's too late for me to move out." He grunted.

"So where am I going to sleep?" Miku asked, hands on hips and eyebrows furrowed.

"There's a couch right there." Gakupo gestured to the sofa. Miku let out a sigh and admitted defeat.

"Fine, OK...I'll sleep on the couch. But I demand 24/7 access to the bathroom. Unless, of course, you're in the shower, in which case, I want nothing to do with that room. Now, it's 9:45. Let me get changed and sleep. And NO PERVING ON ME!" She grumbled, before shooing Gakupo away so she could get changed in privacy. She put her minty-blue pyjamas (decorated, of course, with negi) on, before putting a blanket over her and curling up, asleep, on the couch.

0o0o0o0

The next morning, she awoke on the sofa to find her blanket gone and a note on the TV.

_I got cold in the night so I took your blanket._

_-Gakupo_

It read. Miku let out a sigh and stormed into the bedroom, shaking the lilac-haired male away.

"Get up, you freak! It's 8:45 and I've only just found out that you stole my blanket!" She growled, watching as he woke up.

"Uhm...What?" He muttered, before realising he was clutching Miku's negi blanket. The teal-haired girl grabbed it from his hands and stormed off, throwing it on the sofa before heading to the bathroom.

Miku stripped down and got into the shower, relishing the feel of the hot water. She needed it, that was for sure. That lilac-haired, eggplant-loving pervert had taken her only means of warmth in the night and now she was freezing. She grinned as she bubbled herself down, whistling so loudly that she didn't hear the door open.

"Let me just make a note of things to do today." Gakupo muttered as he began brushing his teeth. He spat out the foam and turned on the tap to wash his toothbrush and face.

Suddenly, there was a howl of pain from the shower and Gakupo turned the taps off. He walked a bit closer, only to find a naked and half-showered Miku, clutching her stomach. She glared at Gakupo, before getting out of the shower and wrapping one of her many negi towels around herself.

"Get away from the room, you pervert!" She yelled, hitting him squarely across the face.

Why did she have to end up in a ski lodge, under circumstances like this?


End file.
